


Vidi

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Veni, vidi, vici [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Теплый зимний вечер.





	

Доехали без втыканий в бордюры. Тендо очень собой гордился.

\- На месте! - с облегчением воскликнул он, глуша двигатель у ворот дома Ушиджим.

\- Ты хорошо водишь, - Вакатоши отщелкнул ремень безопасности, педантично его поправил и вылез в темноту и снегопад.

Тендо не стал объяснять ему, что раза три с трудом избежал аварии, и то благодаря другим, более опытным водителям. Вместо этого завозился, чтобы надеть куртку как следует, застегнулся и только после этого бесстрашно покинул теплый салон.

Снежинки тут же полетели в лицо и, конечно, сразу же таяли на коже, а ветер с особым рвением принялся холодить щеки, жаля там, где снег превращался в капельки воды. Тендо не мерз в целом, но ощущение было неприятное, а из-за того, что куртка была ему велика, снег еще и коварно пробирался за шиворот. Как на ветру должен был чувствовать себя Вакатоши, терпеливо ждавший его у калитки в одном свитере, не хотелось и думать. По крайней мере, нос у него уже начал розоветь.

Тендо торопливо ухватил сумку и недопитую колу, включил сигнализацию и поскакал в предусмотрительно открытую для него калитку. Пока шагали через неосвещенный двор, Тендо пристроился так, чтобы хоть частично закрывать Вакатоши от ветра. Особо не преуспел, но совесть успокоилась, да и дошли они быстро.

Дом встретил пустыми окнами и холодом, но еще по безжизненным дворовым фонарям было понятно, что внутри никого. Тендо доводилось бывать у Вакатоши, хоть и не очень часто - обычно пойти в гости у них означало навестить соседнюю в общежитии комнату. Но после сборов Вакатоши всегда хотя бы на одну ночь приезжал домой и только потом возвращался в общежитие, и сегодня не было нужды спрашивать, куда его везти.

В просторном коридоре они умудрились несколько раз столкнуться локтями, и Тендо даже споткнулся о сумку, спиной налетев на грудь Вакатоши. Заледеневшие и, кажется, покрывшиеся тонким настом щеки полыхнули так резко, почти до слез в глазах, Тендо еще больше засуетился, пытаясь сразу отстраниться, снять куртку и ботинки и не разлить колу, которую все еще держал в руках. Закономерно он споткнулся еще раз, теперь о собственные ноги, и едва не плюхнулся на пол, но Вакатоши вовремя поддержал его за локоть.

\- Ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно поинтересовался он, не спеша отпускать. Досадуя на свою неуклюжесть, Тендо все-таки широко улыбнулся и заверил:

\- Все хорошо, Вакатоши-кун, прости-прости! Надеюсь, в твоей сумке не было ничего ценного? Потому что если было, прости, боюсь, что уже нет!

\- Не думаю, что спортивная форма так уж пострадала, - с убийственной серьезностью откликнулся Вакатоши и наконец разжал пальцы. Сразу стало холодно, будто промозглый воздух только и ждал этого момента, чтобы обступить Тендо со всех сторон и сквозь полы расстегнутой куртки забраться под тонкий джемпер. Кончиками пальцев Вакатоши, наверное, успел почувствовать пробравший Тендо озноб, потому что сказал: - Не снимай пока куртку.

\- Кто бы говорил, - тихо и смущенно проворчал Тендо. Вакатоши обернулся на звук.

В растрепанных волосах у него запутались снежинки и не таяли, и хотелось стряхнуть их ладонью, но вышло бы, будто Тендо гладит Вакатоши по голове, и он удержался. Руку на плечо забросить, локтем в бок ткнуть, похлопать по спине, замирая внутри - все это были дружеские жесты, и Тендо почти без опаски их себе позволял. Но все, что на грани, там, где просто друг и не задумался бы, - нет.

\- Посмотрим что-нибудь? - предложил Вакатоши. Он держал пакет с едой, будто не знал, куда его деть, и Тендо это почему-то так умиляло, что дышать было трудно.

\- Ага, - хрипловато согласился он и, прокашлявшись, добавил: - В гостиной или у тебя?

\- Давай в гостиной, там котацу, - решил Вакатоши и как-то очень внимательно присмотрелся к Тендо. - Сделать тебе чай?

\- Да нет, спасибо, - Тендо поболтал стаканом колы, в котором оставалась еще половина. Утолив первую жажду, остаток он мог спокойно растянуть на целый фильм. - А себе делай, если хочешь, я подожду!

\- Хорошо, но сначала разожгу котацу, - Вакатоши прошел в гостиную, где Тендо с неизменным любопытством наблюдал священнодействие: розжиг углей для котацу. У самого Тендо дома был нормальный электрический, а вот Ушиджимы придерживались традиций и до сих пор пользовались угольным.

Пока Вакатоши колдовал над углями, Тендо любовался тем, как он двигается, сгибается, как под тонкой тканью свитера ходят сильные мышцы. Про то, как мог бы обнимать и гладить их, как прослеживал бы губами и языком, Тендо мечтал ночами и иногда днем.

\- Готово, - Вакатоши последний раз проверил решетку, распрямился и приглашающе поднял край одеяла. - Забирайся.

Снежинки растаяли и высохли в его волосах, и теперь просто хотелось гладить его по голове, ерошить мягкие пряди, совсем не такие, как у Тендо. И чтобы голова Вакатоши на его коленях, и…

Тендо оборвал эту мысль прежде, чем додумался до совместного сна, снятой на двоих квартиры и счастливой старости.

\- Вакатоши-кун, я уже говорил, что я тебя обожаю? - сказал Тендо, усевшись на низкий уютный диванчик как раз для совместных посиделок и с наслаждением вытянув ноги к источнику тепла.

\- Говорил, - подтвердил Вакатоши, опустил одеяло и заботливо подоткнул угол. - Я тебя тоже.

А потом ушел в кухню готовить чай, оставив Тендо хватать ртом сырой и влажный воздух.

Это что сейчас было и не послышалось ли ему, часом? Точно, послышалось. Хватит мечтать среди разговора, уже начинают мерещиться чужие реплики, которых никогда не было и быть не могло!

Вакатоши вернулся быстро, с большим чайником и двумя чашками. Тендо он налил, как и себе, даже не спрашивая больше, хочет ли он, после чего выключил верхний свет и пошел за пультом.

Телевизор молча поблескивал полированными панелями. Тишина шуршала ветром вдоль тонких стен и грохотала сердцебиением в ушах Тендо.

\- Ты выбрал, что будем смотреть? - Вакатоши взял наизготовку пульт и выжидательно застыл рядом с полкой для дисков. Половина из них была куплена по рекомендации Тендо, и он неплохо ориентировался в коллекции, но фильмы и аниме были в списке его мыслей на сегодня очень близко к концу.

\- Вакатоши-кун, а давай просто посидим? - зачем-то попросил Тендо, цепляясь за соломинку, хотя пластиковая трубочка от колы ничем не могла ему сейчас помочь. Разве что соорудить из нее что-нибудь, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки? Колу можно и через край отхлебывать, хоть и неспортивно.

Вакатоши посмотрел внимательно, положил пульт перед телевизором и пошел к своему месту под котацу, где ждала парящая чашка и Тендо, которому в прохладном полумраке пустого дома стало так жарко, что снять хотелось не только куртку, но и вообще все.

А потом Вакатоши сел рядом, так близко, обжигающе-горячим твердым боком под мягким коричневым свитером, и в ноздри забрался запах кедра - очередное напоминание о близости такой недоступной.

\- Вакатоши-кун, а ты не заснешь в темноте? Я тебя наверх не дотащу, так и знай, ты тяжелый!

\- Если засну, не тащи, я здесь подремлю и сам пойду наверх, когда проснусь. Ты помнишь, где футон?

\- Ага, но я же на машине, так что не переживай, доеду.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался. Если ты не против, - Вакатоши ежился, словно ему даже под котацу было холодно, и Тендо подозрительно зашевелился. Он-то согрелся, даже жарко стало, а Вакатоши полных пять минут сегодня по улице без верхней одежды разгуливал.

\- Ты не заболеваешь, а? Может, вернуть тебе куртку? И чай пей давай!

Вакатоши улыбнулся улыбкой, от которой у Тендо все внутренности провалились в десятое измерение, не меньше, так пусто и легко стало внутри, а Вакатоши послушно отпил чая, аккуратно отодвинул чашку подальше от себя, потом проделал то же самое с нетронутой чашкой Тендо и наконец осторожно вытащил из слегка дрожащих пальцев стакан колы. Тендо следил за ним, понимая и отказываясь, до последнего, до влажного, со вкусом чая и кедра поцелуя в губы отказываясь верить, что понял все правильно и это происходит с ним. С ними.

А Вакатоши так же осторожно и неверяще касался губами его губ и гладил Тендо по щеке большой ладонью, и от них обоих шел такой жар, что какой там котацу, они могли бы целоваться на улице среди снегопада.

Тендо пораженно выдохнул, уставился на Вакатоши, розового в свете дворовых фонарей, любопытно заглядывающих в окна.

\- Давай уточним. Мне это не снится и не мерещится наяву?

\- Не знаю. Но если мерещится, то нам обоим, - Вакатоши придвинулся еще чуть ближе, и Тендо понял, что вообще-то уже обеими ладонями гладит его по груди поверх свитера, и Вакатоши больше не дрожит, а вот сам Тендо - наоборот. - Тендо… все в порядке?

\- Более чем, - Тендо вдохнул поглубже, открыто наслаждаясь терпким и таким вкусным запахом Вакатоши, - просто, смеяться будешь, поверить не могу.

\- Я не буду смеяться, - Вакатоши чуть-чуть развернулся и потянул Тендо к себе, не очень настойчиво, скорее просто приглашающе, и Тендо охотно воспользовался разрешением. - Я тоже пока не очень верю.

\- Ты - и не веришь? Это переутомление, - авторитетно заявил Тендо в горячую грудь. У него под щекой быстро и сильно билось чужое сердце, и чужие руки окутывали теплом и заботой, и с каждой секундой происходящее казалось одновременно все более и менее реальным. - Тебе нужно поспать. Может, ляжем сразу?

\- Давай еще немного посидим. Мне… хорошо.

\- Мне тоже, - признался Тендо и больше не поднимал головы с такой широкой, уютной груди.

Кажется мечты сбывались. Вот, например, про совместный сон. Остались, правда, еще счастливая старость и Вакатоши с головой на коленях Тендо, чтобы удобнее было перебирать его пряди, и ах да, съесть что-нибудь из его рук, ну и, конечно, обвести пальцами и языком каждый мускул на его теле, и… и много чего еще, в общем. Но если до старости еще было далеко, то все остальное, Тендо теперь верил, исполнится точно.


End file.
